For Her
by SaRa.SiDlE.cSi
Summary: What happens when Sara and and Grissom get trapped at a scene where the suspect never left...will they come together and be there for each other or will they be torn apart? R&R please.
1. I Promise

Disclaimer: Only in Perfect...Too bad we have Walgreens

Spoilers: None

Pairing: GS

Author: Sarah Bryant

Summary: The criminal never left the crime scene and Sara and Grissom are held hostage

Chapter 1: He Never Left!!

Grissom's POV

Sara and I were processing a house in which a double homicide had taken place not two hours earlier. A young woman and a middle-aged man were tied by the wrists ans ankles then shot once in the head and once in the chest. It was the third killing in a serial murder case. The guy killed younger women and middle-aged men.

"How sick is this?!" Sara exclaimed as she took out her fingerprint dust and started to dust for prints on the bathroom counter.I set my gun along with my cap on the counter and began working also. I started taking a few samples from the toilet bowl to see if the murderer might have went to the bathroom at the scene. Sounds wierd, but it happens.

"I know," I responded, "but I've seen stranger things."

"Why _do_ people kill anyway?" Sra asked in a sad, soft tone. She was now lifting the prints. I saw her smile. Obviously she found something useful.

"Many reasons, Sara, many reasons," I replied, "for satisfaction, hapiness, buisness, pleasure, an--"

Sara cut him off, "Okay!"

We went back to processing the scene in silence. Sara was putting the fingerprint tape back in her kit when her head suddenly shot up and I saw her pull out her gun. She pointed it at the doorway.

"Didn't we let the officer go?" Sara asked me in a low voice.

"Yeah. What is it, Sara?" I asked her worriedly.

"Do you hear that Gris?" She asked me in a hushed, cautious voice. She started to stand up and walk up to the door slowly.

"No, what did you hear?" I asked. I started to stand up slowly. She stopped about four feet from the door.

"Shhh....I think I heard creaking Like floorboards creaking, "She whispered. She lowered her gun and turned her head to face me. At that exact moment a man wearing a ski mask ran into the room, grabbed her gun, threw it on the floor, and kicked Sara in the stomach making her fall back into the counter.

"Sara!" I called but she was hurt and didn't reply. The man had a gun. A shotgun. My gun was on the counter on the other side of the room. He took it and threw it into the hall along with Sara's.

"Don't move!" The man yelled, pointing his gun at me. I held up my hands and looked at him and then I focused on Sara. I started toward her.

"I said don't move!" He yelled at me. I stood where I was. My gaze still on Sara. She was bleeding where her arm hit an open drawer.

"What do you want from us?" I asked, Even though I know that he just wanted to kill us so that hee wouldn't be caught for killing those other people.

A man in the other room yelled for the man in the ski mask to come into the other room.

"I'll be back later," He yelled, "and don't even think about tryin' anythin' stupid!" We have knives in our kits but they are no match for his gun. He closed the door and locked it behind him. I absolutely despise dorrs with outside locks now!!

As soon as he shut the door, I bent down to my kit and took out a roll of new gauze I had bought to put in my first aid kit. I went to Sara. She had cut her wrist and some of her arm. I took two washcloths and ran some warm water. I pressed the first of the washcloths around her injuries to stop the bleeding.

"Can you press this on your cuts?" I asked as I handed her the dry cloth. She nodded. I walked back towards the sink and wet the second cloth. She winced a little as I washed her arm off. After I cleaned the wounds, I wrapped from her wrist to her elbow with gauze.

"Are you okay?" I asked in a worried tone.

"I don't know. My back hur--" She gasped. I walked around to help her up. I sat her in a chair on the other side of the bathroom. Then I lifted the back of her shirt up to see the damage. There were several major bruises already forming on her lower back where she had hit the counter. I had no ice to put on them.

"You have some really bad bruises." I told her.

"I'm fine." She said. I put the back of her shirt back down carefully. She got up to stand.

"I don't know, Sara,"I stated, "it is pretty bad.

"I said that I'm fine!" She said once again, "It doesn't hurt all that bad."

I know she's tough but bruises like that hurt very very badly.

"What are we going to do Gris?" She asked me as I walked around to the front of her chair, "He's gonna kill us." She began to cry.

"No! He's not! I won't let him hurt you anymore" I tried to comfort her but it obviously wasn't working.

"We're not armed. He took our guns, our only protection."

"It doesn't matter. I'm not gonna let him touch you again, Sar," I again tried to make her relax a bit, but she was still worried,"I promise."

At this, she stopped crying a little and took her head out of her hands. Her face was red and streaked from the hot tears that fell from her eyes.

" I promise." I said again. She put a hand up urging me to pull her up from the chair. I grabbed her hand and pulled her up into a hug. The embrace lasted a long while and I thought about ways to escape from this house.


	2. Be Strong

Sara fell asleep in the bathtub on her left side. She faced the door. I watched her sleep as I continued to think of ways to get out of there. I thought about the window, but it was too high from the ground. There was no way that I could get Sara out of it without hurting her more than she already was. Then I remembered my cell phone! How stupid am I to forget about my cell phone! I reached into my pocket and grabbed my cell phone. 'Low battery' flashed on the screen. I panicked and quickly turned it off. I reached for Sara's jacket. Her phone wasn't there.

I looked towards her. And then towards her jeans pocket. Her phone was in her pocket. I needed to get that phone out but I didn't want to wake her up. Just then, a shrill noise filled the large bathroom. It was her cell phone!.No! Sara woke up abruptly.

The door flung open and the man stepped inside. He reached for her pocket and slipped the cell phone out of it. He quickly answered it.

"Hello?" He asked in an annoyed, deep voice.

"Who is this?" Catherine asked on the other end of the line.

"Who is _this_?" He countered.

"My name is Catherine Willows with the crime lab. Now are you 'gonna answer my question?"

"No." The man replied simply and hung up the phone.

It rang again instantly.

"What do ya want lady?" He asked. This time a little louder.

"Excuse me sir, who are you and what are you doing answering this phone?"

"I am answering it because I am. Oh and you're never gonna see your friends again." He hung up the phone again. And yet again, it rang.

" Gosh! What do you want???!!!" He yelled into the phone.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" Catherine spoke firmly," I wanna talk to Gil or Sara now!"

He took the phone away from his ear and smashed it against the wall shattering it into pieces. He again left the room, this time slamming the door shut.

Sara was curled up in the corner of the huge tub breathing very hard. I have never seen her so scared before.

" It's going to be okay, " I told her. "We're going to get out of here." She nodded at this but I think she was thinking otherwise.

I took out my cell phone and looked at it wondering when or if I should turn it on. I don't know how long the battery would last. Sara looked at me with a questioning expression on her face.

"Why don't you call someone. Call Cath, Warrick, Nick, Brass, Ecklie evn.Call anyone!" She said.

"Low battery" I said sadly.

She knew we had no chance of getting out of there without a call. Hopefully Cath would be smart enough to know that this isn't just some 'Sick Joke' as she called it and look up where we should have been and come get us. She's pretty sharp though. She'll realize we didn't come back and then worry right? She's not dumb. She'll come.

I started to feel tears well up in my eyes. 'I can't cry. I have to be strong. I have to be strong for Sara. I have to be ther for _Her_. I have to comfort _ Her._" I put my head in my hands trying to hide the tears that streamed from my eyes down my cheeks. Soon, I felt a hand on my shoulder. Sara's hand.

"It's okay to cry Gris." She told me in a calm voice, " You don't have to hide it."

' I have to be strong.. Strong for Sara. Be strong. Be strong. Be strong. I c-can't anymore' I started to cry.

Before I knew it, she grabbed into another embrace and we were crying with each other. I didn't know what to do. I was crying.

I gave upon my thoughts. I wasn't as strong as I thought that I could be.

" Cath will come." I told her trying still to help her relax a bit, " She's got to know something is wrong."

" I hope so." She clung tighter to me, " I really hope so" She soon stopped crying and relaxed in my arms.

"I'm going to try to use my cell phone." I told her. We let go of each other and I reached into my pocket. I was about to turn it on when she spoke.

"Think about who you are going to call before you turn it on. The battery will only last five minutes or so." She said.

" Good idea. Let's see...Should I call Nick? I asked her.

" No. Definately not."

"Why?"

"He never answers his phone."

" Oh." I said,"Um...How about Warrick or Cath?"

"I'd call Catherine," She stated, " She is most likely to answer."

"Okay."

"Okay. Then remember you only have on chance. One call. Maybe two if you're lucky."

"Right. No pressure." I tried to humor but it didn't work.

"Sure."

"Here goes nothing." I turned the phone on. As soon as I did, the phone began to ring loudly.

"NO!" I yelled. I heard running footsteps down the hall. They or one of them were coming. I quickly handed Sara the phone and ran to the door to hold it shut. Sara answered the phone.

"Hello?" She said frantically.

" Sara, what is going on. I called earli--" Catherine started to talk but was interrupted by Sara.

"Cath!" Sara gasped, "We need you to come to our crime scene as fast as you can. Bring officers!"

"What's going on, are you alright?"

"NO!" The men bust through the door and the cell phone fell to the floor. I was thrown against the wall by one of the men. Catherine was still on the line.

"Grissom!" Sara yelled as I fell to the floor. The two men grabbed Sara by the arms and started to drag her out of the room.

"Let go of me! Let me go!" At this I got up from where I lay on the floor and chargedat the men. I was going to keep my promise. I wasn't going to let those men hurt her again. They let go of her and fought with me. One of the men went out into the hall and came back with both mine and Sara's guns. He handed one to his partner. I immediately backed off. They backed out of the room and locked the door. I ran to the cell phone.

"Cath!" The cell phone was dead.

I threw the phone against the wall.

"Cath's in her way," A voice behind me said, "I know she is." Sara threw herself down on the groung and started to cry. I ran over to her. All we could do was wait. The only thing I could do was hold her close and never let go. TTry to comfort her. She was priority number one. She was the only thing that mattered. The only thing. She comes first.


	3. Chase and Rescue

We fell asleep on the floor in each others arms. When I awoke, I was being taped at the wrists and ankles. Sara too, was being taped up. After they finished, they grabbed Sara by the ankles and started to drag her out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

"No!Sara!No!Take me!No!" Before I knew it the door was being closed. I could hear Sara's screams and the yelling of the two men telling her to shut up. I tried to get up, but only managed to get to my knees. I found my way over to the door and threw myself against it as hard as I possibly could. I didn't care that there would be an enormous, ugly bruise on my shoulder after I was done. I fell to the floor in pain. I cried myself to sleep. 'Don't hurt her.' I silently prayed. 'Don't let them hurt her. Hurt me! Not her!'

When I woke up again I was being lifted up. By whom I do not know. I was tired and my whole brain was all mixed up. I finally got my thoughts in order. Whoever had picked me up set me upright in the chair and began to cut the tape off of my wrists and ankles.

"Gil?" It was Catherine! She came! "Are you okay, Gil?"

"I don't know." I answered.

"Gil, where's Sara?" She asked.

Worry began to spread through me, " What? She's not with you?!"

"No."

"No!" I screamed. I got up from the chair and made my way towards the bedroom. No one was there. "NO!" I shouted again, "I promised her! No!"

"Promised her what?" Cath asked confused.

"Never mind that. Where are the men?" I asked her.

"Men?" She asked curiously, "No one was in the house Gil."

"What?!"

"No one--"

"I heard you!"

"Gil--"

"We have to find them!" I exclaimed, "they have Sara!" Just then I heard a cop car start it's sirens. I looked out the window and watched as a cop car sped off down the street in a chase. I bolted down the stairs.

A paramedic stopped me at the bottom.

"Sir, you can't go anywhere. You need your examination." He was a young man probably in his early twenties.

"I an fine. I need to be somewhere." I told him. I was still trying to press through him.

"What is more important than your health?" He asked. Obviously he didn't know the situation at hand.

"My friend's health. She comes before me." I said as I finally found my way from the man's blockage. I ran outside and got into Sara's Tahoe still parked outside. She always kept a spare key above the tire under the car.

As I pulled out, I saw Catherine running out of the house.

"Wait!" She shouted. I stopped the SUV motioning for her to hurry. She climbed in, "I'm going with you."

"Okay, let's follow that car." I said. I sped out of the driveway and followed the lights of the police car with as much speed as I could get.

"Gil! Slow down!" She squealed as I took a tight turn.

"No. I can't."

"Why not?" She let out another squeal.

"Because if I do, they'll get away.?

"Whatever." She sighed.

I started to slow down as I saw other police cars come and surround the vehicle. The car stopped and all of the police officers got out and pointed their guns at it.

" Please step out of the car!" As the police said that, two men got out of the car with their hands on their heads. They dropped to their knees and obeyed all other commands from the police. Two officers went to the men and handcuffed them. They were taked to the cop cars.

I ran right in between two police cars and to the men's vehicle.

"Sir!" An officer tried to stop me but I didn't listen. "Sir!"

I opened the back door of the car to see Sara still taped up. Her mouth was now taped also. I took out my pocket knife and cut the tape from her wrists and ankles. I then took off the tape from her mouth.

"Grissom!" She came out of th car and put her arms around my neck. I welcomed the sudden embrace. I rested my hands on her lower back and my head on her neck. I smelled a familiar scent. A scent that was only her.

"I'm sorry." I cried tears of joy and sadness.

"For what?" She managed to get the words out between her sobs.

" I broke my promise to you, Sara, I'm so sorry." I started to cry more. She pulled back enough to look into my eyes.

"It doesn't matter anymore. It's over." She was trying to comfort _me _now.

"It matters to me. You're not supposed to break promises. It's betrayal."

"You didn't betray me, Gris, you saved me." She started to cry on my shoulder. I felt a hand on my other shoullder. It was Catherine.

"Cath!" Sara gave Catherine a quick hug, "you came."

She returned to my embrace.

"Yeah." Catherine smiled, "I wouldn't have just done nothing thinking that your call had meant absolutely nothing. I'm not that stupid." They laughed at this. Sara, Catherine, and I shared a group hug.

"Ma'am? It is time for your medical examination, " It was the same man who had stopped me earlier, "Sir, you too."

"Okay." I replied as I followed him and Sara to the ambulance.


End file.
